1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device for use in an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer and a copier.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a fixing device adapted to fix an unfixed developed image which has been transferred onto a recording material in an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer and a copier there is known a fixing device which is arranged to apply heat and pressure to a recording material while being conveyed and nipped between a pair of rollers, i.e., a heating roller and a pressure roller which are brought into pressure contact with each other so that the unfixed developed image is fixed to the recording material.